fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CallMeFundanshi
Welcome Hi, welcome to the CallMeFundanshi! Thanks for your edit to the User:CallMeFundanshi page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 08:06, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Tips and Tricks + Cursed Spirits Sure, you can go ahead and use Samael, Malphas, Flamma and Lilith. There is no number capacity, you're also welcome to create your own Spirits. May I remind you that now that've given you permission to use these Cursed Spirits, you're free to edit them. When it comes to creating a Page (guessing that's what you mean and not a blog post) then you simply Create a page, a name and add Templates, simple Notes (such as Description, Personality etc). How you add templates is simple. You can go to your page, click on the arrow next to Edit and click "Classic Edit". Here you'll find on your right a few options such as "Add feature and media", "Categories" and below that "Templates". Click on "Add another template" and simple click by the options or search for your template. The basic ones I'll recommend are "Template: Property" (This shows what's yours) and "Template:Ten Tails Character" (This is the Infobox). Another things is that you can do if you see a template you like but don't know the name is to go somones pages, such as one of mine, click on the Classic Edit and copy or simply check the names of the template Be careful when you do this and be sure to backtrack so that you don't make any chances of removing or editing someone elses. Hope this helps you out. Good Luck Nearó (talk) 17:00, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Y'ello, the part with Lilith first; yeah sure, I've checked it out and gonna clean it alittle but everything is still there. And with the second question: Yes, there are lots of it here. Best way to find them is by searching around and ask people or check around in the chat. Guilds like Koma Inu offers alot of this as far I know. I also noticed that you seem to get things started, looking good so far. Another tip: if you use these: [ ] but double them ([ [ ] ]) and right something with the name of a page on the site, it'll make a link to that. Most often used when refering thins like Magic or people, like this: Chiyoko Ai. Another thing if you haven't noticed when adding pictures is that you're suppose to upload them to the site and use that name for example profile like: File:-----.png/.jpg|250px (with the [ ]thing again). You're also free to add your own "property" template on the Spirits that have been given to you. Nearó (talk) 11:51, January 9, 2016 (UTC) You're a greedy one aren't you? Keep this up and I'd be left with no Spirits. :P But Sure, go ahead. Gonna remind you again though that you're free to ask to create your own Cursed Spirits (Goes through me and Perchan). Nearó (talk) 02:14, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Perchan's Message I've deleted your Heaven's Descent Magic. You require my permission to make a Lost Magic. Now, if you can properly explain to me what it does and what its weaknesses and limitations are, then I can restore it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:52, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I can help you out. I checked out Chiyoko Ai and I'd say it looks good. But what I'm gonna go ahead and suggest for you right now is to make a Sandbox. A Sandbox is a sort of your own little place where you can store ideas and make up your characters with no chance of people seeing that you edit it for the time being. This is my Sandbox for example, I create the things I want here and when I feel they are either done or viewable for others then I upload them in a page. This would be a great place for you to test around with everything and If you want, I can fix this for you and I could create a Character, Weapon or Magic, anything at all so that you may see all the parts needed to create a Solid / Smooth Page if that is what you're looking for. So if there is anything you need help with, just ask. Nearó (talk) 11:48, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Re:Tutorial There isn't one.—Mina Țepeș 05:33, April 7, 2016 (UTC) You don't need permission to make a guild so long as it doesn't involve canon characters. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:03, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Y'ello, It's nice to see that you're still around and still keeping an interest in Cursed Spirit Magic. I saw the Cursed Dresses and I absolutely love them. I'll make a new section about them and will be sure to add that it's of your design. Nearó (talk) 18:54, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Childhood stuff Hey Fundanshi, i see your back after 2 weeks or more. How have you been btw rmb what i asked you before u dissapeared? The childhood friend thing, i asked if my character Yoshimura Fumiya could be a childhood friend of Chiyoko Ai? hope you reply soon btw ill be on chat if u need me :3 Squishyblob [Talk ] 9:13AM Tuesday 26 April 2016 Haha just relise your character is actually 32 years old on X800 and my character is 18 in X800. if you bump up the age abit then it would work, its ur choice not mine but have fun :3 >squishy< Yo Fundanshi, been awhile. I just wanted to pass by and tell you that you've got my permission to edit these pages; Cursed Spirit Magic and Cursed Spirit, should you ever want/need to. Nearó (talk) 23:20, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Yo, it has been awhile indeed, glad to see that you're back but with the time that has passed, a few changes has come along the way. So the old Cursed Spirit Magic has been revamped while you were gone into Cursed Celestial Gate Keys, a summary to the changse would be that it has changed from being its own type of magic into simply their own set of Keys available for Celestial Spirit Mages. As you can see on the new page, your spirits are either not there or their names has unfortunately been taken, such as Lilith and Malphas. But I've always had them in store should you ever return, so I will be able to add your Spirits into the list and they're completely yours by all rights, so you're free to add their personality and even new appearance if that's what you wish for. But you will have to find new names for Lilith and Malphas though. Another thing you should know is that many of the users of this site has turned to use Discord rather than sites own channel, while it's still used, it'll be easier to talk to someone through Discord. Here's a link to the Fairy Tail Fanon Discord Channel, https://discord.gg/NXTyBxk If there ever is something on your mind or any questions you wanna ask, I'll be over on my Talk Page or on Discord. Welcome back! [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 12:40, December 9, 2016 (UTC) PS: Yes, you can call them your babies. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 12:44, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Uranus Dahaka is yours HoloArc (talk) 18:54, December 9, 2016 (UTC) I have not given you permission to use my version of Enchantment. Please remove it from your character in your sandbox. Thank you for complying. Per (This is my stage now!) 13:11, December 10, 2016 (UTC) It's fine. Learn to pay attention in the initial message though, also use the canon version instead of mine. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:55, December 11, 2016 (UTC) It's on the actual rules page, which is linked on the welcome message. Per (This is my stage now!) 12:25, December 12, 2016 (UTC) You only need permission for Slayer Magic and Lost Magic lol. Go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 13:26, December 14, 2016 (UTC) yes but what does nymph magic do Per (This is my stage now!) 11:27, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 23:48, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Just gonna say no because I'm not finish editing that article as yet. When I'm done, I'll let you use it if it makes you feel better :D God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 17:12, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Sayaka Miho Greetings. Where did you find her image source? Tis quite nice. Great Achlus (talk) 04:59, February 22, 2017 (UTC)